Alberto Clemente
Don Alberto Clemente (1897-1951) was the Don of the Clemente crime family. Background History After killing a Palerno police captain for his uncle Silvio in 1920, he fled to Empire Bay. There, through his uncle's underworld contacts, he eventaully made big money smuggling liquor during Prohibition. He was approved by The Commission to start his own family in 1929. Though powerful, Clemente's gang is still seen as second-rate by the other Families. This is mostly due to Clemente's crooked business practices, even by mob standards. Involvement Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro did jobs for Clemente through their friend Henry Tomasino. He came to America from Sicily in 1920 after killing someone for his uncle, a powerful Sicilian Mafioso. Years later, during the 1950's, Joe and Vito try to kill him during a mob summit at the Empire Arms Hotel but he was in the lavatory and survived the explosion. He was then killed in the car chase that followed. It is believed that whilst he was fleeing he and his men murdered Marty the getaway driver. Clemente is a bully, ruling his family by fear in contrast to Carlo Falcone's and Frank Vinci's. Even one of his most loyal members, Luca Gurino, seems to fear the man. He and Luca tried to charge Vito and Joe 5,000 dollars to become a made man in the family. Family *Silvio Clemente (Uncle) *Paolina Ongaro (Mother) *Roberto Clemente (Father) *Nora Toniolatte (Sister) *Fabiano Clemente (Son) *Christina Clemente (Niece) Death In Room Service Vito and Joe sneak into the hotel, where Clemente is holding a family meeting, wearing custodian uniforms and fake mustaches. Once they reach the floor the meeting is being held on, they are instructed to clean the room that will actually be used for the meeting itself giving Vito and Joe the perfect oppurtunity to plant the bomb they had carried with them. Once the bomb is planted, the two men make their way to the roof where they dispose of the Clemente guards there. Once they were done dealing with the Clemente thugs, they get on the window cleaning platform and make their way down to the outside of the meeting room to finish prepping the wire to the bomb. However, on their way up the bomb detonates early, while Clemente was in the restroom, killing everyone in the room except the Don. Vito and Joe give chase to Clemente leading back to the parking garage, killing many of his gangsters along the way. Once Vito and Joe get to the garage howver they discover Clemente and his men murdered Marty, angering Joe greatly. Vito and Joe then give chase and eventually Joe is able to kill the driver of Clemente's car and gravely wound Clemente. Joe still angry over Marty's death, gets out of the car and walks up to Clemente's window and states "This is for Marty" and then empties his Thompson 1928 into Clemente's face and chest. Influences Alberto Clemente was most likey based on real life gangster Albert Anastasia, who was notorious for 'selling' membership into his family, just like Clemente did. They also have similar looks and similar first names, both were known for their violent tempers, and both were mob bosses in the same time period. Trivia *He is 5'11" and 160 lbs. *He lives in a large mansion in Highbrook, it can be seen if Vito and Joe don't stop his car in time. *His birthday is 2 days before Henry Tomasino's. *He has a son named Fabiano who lives in Sicily. *Vito told Leone Galante that he never saw Clemente, yet in The Buzzsaw he did see him yelling at Luca, but he didn't know it was him at the time. *When Vito and Joe inspect the meeting room after the bomb exploded, they surprisingly found Clemente alive and Vito called him a "Lucky Bastard". This might be a reference to Sergio Morello Jr., due to the fact that he also survived many assassination attempts in the first game. *He owns a Slaughterhouse run by his Capo Luca Gurino. *A younger Clemente is seen when Vito gets off the boat to America arriving from Sicily as a young boy in The Old Country. Mission Appearances *The Old Country *The Buzzsaw *Room Service (Killed) Clemente, Don Alberto Clemente, Don Alberto Category:Death Category:Mafia II